


date

by tsunderenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff as fuck, M/M, i swear i thought i was good at english, i tried im sorry, implicit chensung, implicit markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderenjun/pseuds/tsunderenjun
Summary: where jeno, jaemin and renjun have their special date.





	date

**Author's Note:**

> 【short note】 english is not my first language please go easy on me, also, this is just an eng version of my original portuguese fanfiction.  
> i used some (many) chinese words just because I think it’s lovely the way they sound.
> 
> 不是 (bù shì) — no;
> 
> 傻瓜 (shǎguā) — silly;
> 
> 宝贝 (bǎobèi) — treasure;
> 
> 親親 (qīnqīn) — kiss, just like popo in korean;
> 
> 心肝 (xīngān) — dear, literally heart and liver;
> 
> 陽光 (yángguāng) — sunshine.

renjun though about the color of tshirts available in his wardrobe. which one fit better on him so he can go out with his boyfriends?

renjun found a shirt at the bottom of the closet. it had a familiar smell.

jeno had forgotten it at his house by chance a few weeks ago when he spent the night with him after watching random series.

renjun picked the kneaded shirt and dressed, so the smell of the other's perfume impregnated his nostrils. although he would see jeno soon, he knew that the other would enjoy seeing him with one of his shirts. besides, renjun liked how the one piece shirt got loose on him, jaeminie said it looked cute.

he dressed his white skirt that jaemin had given him on his birthday.

renjun chose his favorite shoes, smiling contentedly.

and looked at his watch.

14:00

right in time!

he used lip gloss and took with him his cat ears headband and went to the living room, waiting for his boyfriends to arrive.

today was the day of the month that the three of them went out together and each one chose a place or something to do and could not tell one another, so it could be a surprise.

last month, renjun chose a chocolate cake recipe and asked jaemin and jeno to help him to make the cake, the dessert almost burned because the boys' were too busy enjoying the time together.

jaemin took the boys to the cinema to see the newest movie, one of his favorite animations, renjun slept in the middle of the film that resulted in a sulky jaemin until he got a kiss and an apology.

jeno took them to the ice cream parlor and allowed their boyfriends to eat as much ice cream as they wanted (but only after promising to take medication as a precaution.)

renjun heard knocks and hurried to open the door.

on his balcony, were his boyfriends, smiling, renjun sighed, "beautiful". jaemin had his arm wrapped around jeno’s waist.

—are you all dressed up, too? why i’m the only one that’s ugly?— jaemin pouted and renjun smiled at the action.

— bu shi, shagua, you are beautiful. — renjun gave him a small kiss — here. — he took out his headband and put it on jaemin. — now you're beautiful and lovely.

his singular smile soon brightened up again, along with the light pinkish that now colored his cheeks.

— baobei — jeno called. — qinqin.

renjun laughed softly. how lucky he was to have such adorable boyfriends.

the chinese leaned over and laid a kiss on the tip of jeno's nose and took advantage of the fact that jaemin was distracted watching a little dog walk across the street and gave him a kiss on the cheek too.

— let's get going it’s gonna be too late for my surprise.— jeno took his boyfriends’ hands .— who goes first?

— I WILL! — jaemin said.— we’ll go to donghyuck's house, he is already waiting for us.

jaemin smiled, anxious to know the boys' reaction to the surprise.

the path was short, filled with many, many questions from renjun in an attempt to discover his boyfriend's surprise, his own complaints, and jeno giggles.

when they approached their friends house, it was already possible to hear the loud chenle’s laughter.

— ah? you didn’t say that chenle would come. — jeno stared at him.

— it's not only him, i asked everyone to come.

renjun stopped and stared at the boy.

— but how is this going to be a date if everyone came? — he pouted and crossed his arms.

— let's see what you're going to say when you see what i've prepared, you're going to be jealous because my date is better than yours.

jaemin released jeno's hand, ran off, and entered the house without warning.

— aah! jaeminnie wait for me! — renjun grabbed jeno's wrist and ran as well.

they entered the house and followed the noise of the voices that led them to the kitchen.

there, the boys found a cotton candy machine and several packets of colored sugar on the counter.

as jaemin had said, all their friends were there.

mark was leaning against the kitchen's counter near donghyuck, preparing the machine they would soon use. jisung and chenle were sitting on the kitchen floor with a pot with a little bit of each colored sugar.

— what do you think? — jaemin smiled anxiously.

— are you going to make it? — jeno asked suspiciously.

jaemin nodded quickly and smiled again.

— i want the green one! — renjun said/shouted.

chenle got up abruptly — jisungie said he was going to make one for me first! i want blue one!

chenle pulled the other one who got up and went to jaemin and donghyuck.

— wait in the living room, it will not be too long.— hyuck said. — chenle, don't drop sugar on the carpet! i can’t clean it later!

chenle snorted.

—i'm not that clumsy.— he frowned for a few seconds, then ran to his hyungs.

sat on mark's side, on the couch, because his butt ached for the time he sat on the floor.

— jeno hyung, — chenle called. — i swear i didn't want to say it, but jaemin hyung looks sooo cute with the cat ears headband.

jeno narrowed his eyes “mine” he hissed. he ended up getting hit by renjun and getting a giggle from chenle.

— but seriously, jisung doesn't want to wear one. — he crossed his arms. — i wore it when he asked me to, but when i asked him to wear it too, he did not want to! — he said incredulously.

— for your information, that was too embarrassing,— jisung said, appearing with a star-shaped blue cotton candy. — there were a lot of people, because, well... it was my family reunion. — he said turning to his friends, emphasizing the word family.

— it was you who said that-- mhmhhm — jisung put a piece of cotton candy in the other's mouth.

— you talk too much.

jaemin and donghyuck soon arrived with several cotton candies of various shapes.

jaemin took the purple cotton candy and the green one, specially made to renjun, in the shape of a heart, and went to his boyfriends.

— take it, i made it with all my love, so now I need to replenish all my love stock. — he made aegyo and sat on jeno (although he still had room to sit on the couch.) he started to feed jeno and renjun, wiping sugar from their lips from time to time, ignoring the disgusted looks of the maknaes.

—xingan, — renjun said in a whisper, with his hand on jaemin’s face, who still had a smile on his face and passionate eyes. — we have to go.

jaemin closed his eyes, enjoying the affection just like the kitten he is.

jeno had his hand jaemin’s waist and the other on the chinese’s tight. everyone could see the feeling overflowing of his eyes. he hardly could control himself in nervousness to show them his surprise.

— we're going then, there's a lot to do yet. — jeno said, taking jaemin out of his lap.

chenle and mark gave a quick bye as they were too busy with a match on a random game.

jisung said goodbye yelling from the bathroom.

donghyuck led the boys to the door just like good host, his parents would be proud.

— jaeminie, do not forget our agreement. — he said, waving at the three of them.

jeno and renjun looked at him curiously.

— i'm ready! — he winked.

on the way to the subway station, jeno couldn't contain his curiosity.

— nana, what was he talking about?

— ah, it's nothing. it's just that in exchange for the cotton candy machine, i promised to help him cook on his dating anniversary day.

renjun laughed

— baobei is a cook now? cook something for me too! — he said, teasing the other.

— yes, i am. — jaemin pinched the chinese's nose.

already inside the train, renjun and jaemin could sit and jeno, being a beautiful gentleman, stood up close to the boys.

jaemin leaned his head on renjun's shoulder and began to play with the hem of his skirt.

— what happened, jaeminnie? jeno asked, fixing the headband on his head.

— i did not replenish my love tank. — he pouted.

renjun lifted his face and gave him little kisses on his lips, making sure to make a "mua~" sound every time. soon, jaemin already smiled and renjun looked at jeno as if it said “your turn”.

jeno made sure he was going to bump into anyone and bent a little, lefting kisses across the other's face.

jaemin laughed softly.

— now my energies have been renewed! — he took his boyfriend's hand. — i really love you.

receiving sincere “me too” in response, the boys got off the train in a well known area of the city.

they walked a little, led by renjun.

— you want to guess where we're going? — the shortest said when they arrived in a block full of entertainment establishments.

— oh no, are you taking us to the moomin museum again? — jeno joked, stealing a smile from renjun.

— that would be a good idea, but we'll go there today. — he pointed to a structure almost at the end of the street.

— how did you know i wanted to come here? — jaemin jumped in joy.

renjun put his hands on his waist.

— first of all, i'm your boyfriend, of course i know, second, you were almost screaming when you were telling mark hyung that the aquarium finally inaugurated.

jaemin screamed about how happy he was, in a few seconds, the boy was already running toward the aquarium.

renjun handed over the tickets, accompanied by a jaemin who looked at everything amazed, full of excitement in his eyes, and a jeno with heart eyes.

the chinese, who guided the others stopped in the middle of the courtyard.

— yangguang, i know you wanted to see everything here, but if we do, we will not have time to see jeno’s surprise. — renjun watched jaemin making a little pout and jeno messing his hair.

— i wanted to see the seals ... — Jaemin said sadly.

— don’t be like this, — jeno hugged jaemin aside, holding his shoulder. — we can come back another day. i promise.

jeno crushed him against his chest, feeling renjun join the embrace as well.

— actually... i think what i chose is going to be a lot cooler than the seals...

— what is it?

renjun smiled.

— we'll see the jellyfishes show! — renjun said enthusiastically.

— ah! i saw it on the internet once, it looked beautiful. — jeno said, still holding on to jaemin.

— do you know what it is, baobei?

jaemin shook his head in denial.

jeno and renjun smiled.

— now the surprise would be even better!

renjun called his boyfriends enthusiastically.

— hurry up!

jaemin laughed at his boyfriend's cuteness and ran after him dragging the other.

when they entered the dark place, renjun held jaemin’s hand.

inside there were some with jellyfish swimming. each tank had a different lighting.

jaemin let out wow’s from time to time, making renjun’s smile grow.

jeno also have never seen anything so beautiful, either.

the room could be compared to the sky in the new year, when it is filled with fireworks that colored the sky.

— look! it has three jellyfishes playing together. — jaemin pointed to somewhere on the corner of the aquarium. — this one is jeno.

jeno began to copy the jellyfish, making renjun laugh and copy as well. that way, soon the three of them were copying the animal.

they left the dark room, ready to leave, when suddenly renjun inhaled heavily making a strange noise, in a sign of surprise.

— xingan, look! a stuffed animal booth!

renjun went happly to the little stall of life, staring at all the sea lions and clown fishes.

— junnie, a jellyfish! — jeno pointed to a pile of plushes.

renjun ran to the object, paid for it without thinking twice and handed it to jaemin.

— now you can make your own jellyfish show! — he said.

— he is cute! his name is bubu!

jaemin hugged renjun and ruffled his hair.

— come on, i want to make my surprise too. — jeno said guiding the other two.

renjun jumped up and down until he stumbled into jeno without meaning to.

the boy had stopped at the entrance suddenly and both jaemin and renjun were confused.

— jeno, what is it? — jaemin asked, holding his arm.

— it's raining... it's raining, i can not surprise you with all this rain! — jeno declared, displaying his disappointment.

— calm down, we can figure it out. — renjun tried to comfort him.

— today was meteor shower, i wanted to see with you. it happens only every 76 years ...

— why are you so worried? — jaemin asked. — we're still going to be dating and we'll still going to love you just the way we do now, aren’t i?

jeno felt his heart race and his face warm.

jeno smiled and then kissed him, giving his answer.

— i love you.

that night the three slept in the renjun house. if they could, they would have turned the house upside down, but that would not make mrs. huang adore less her sons-in-law.

jaemin put some renjun clothes and convinced jeno to do it too.

renjun took nail polish from his mother and jaemin painted his nails (the carpet got dirty, renjun ruined his nails in his skirt and jeno painted jaemin’s arm, but everything was fine.)

when already tired, jeno and jaemin slept listening to renjun whisper some music.

because no matter where the date was, if it was a horrible place or if it was the most beautiful place in the world, what mattered for them is each other's company.


End file.
